1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detachable eye shields for visor or cap bills and more particularly to such an eye shield which may be flipped down to an in use position or flipped up parallel to the bill when not in use.
2. Background Information
The invention presented in the present application is believed to solve, in a simple and effective fashion, a problem which has long plagued persons engaged in activities in which various environmental factors adversely affect the eyes a method of protecting the eyes from such environmental factors which is convenient, effective, and efficient. For example, many persons engaged in activities such as baseball, skiing, boating, and construction have a need to protect their eyes from the sun or wind. Such persons commonly wear sun glasses or goggles for eye protection and comfort, but often find it inconvenient to carry these items or to store them when not in use. These person also commonly wear a visor or cap which includes a bill which protrudes forward from the cap or visor.
Several attempts have been made to at least partially solve problems relating eye protection for persons wearing visors or caps.
One such attempt is disclosed in the patent to Gatchalian (U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,812, May 9, 1995). This patent discloses a detachable eye shield attachment for visor caps or the like. The device includes a centrally hinged shield attached to a mounting base with a screw which protrudes upward through a hole in the bill of the hat. The mounting base is held in place by a wing nut which is screwed onto the screw from the top of the bill. The shield may be positioned either downward perpendicular to the bill or upward parallel to the bill.
Another attempt to solve problems relating to eye protection for persons wearing visors or caps is disclosed in the patent to Solo (U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,102, Jul. 14, 1992). This patent discloses a cap provided with removable flip up and down glasses. The shield is very similar to that disclosed in Gatchalian with a central hinge. The method of attachment is two hook-and-loop strips. One of the strips is affixed to the underside of the cap bill and the other is affixed to the top of the hinge structure. The strips are complementary and allow the shield and hinge assembly to be removably attached to the underside of the bill.
The ideal eye shield for a visor or cap bill provides an eye shield which may be positioned either in an in use or vertical position or in a nearly horizontal position away from the line of the user's sight when not in use The ideal eye shield for a visor or cap bill would also be usable on a wide variety of conventional visors or caps without modification of the eye shield or modification of the visor or cap The ideal eye shield for a visor or cap bill would be stable and not subject to movement or vibration when in use. The ideal eye shield for a visor or cap bill should also be simple, lightweight, compact, unobtrusive, easy to use, and inexpensive.